


Wanna Feel Your Skin

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A whole fic of just fucking, Couch Sex, Hot Sex, M/M, Mickey is very vocal in bed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smutty, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, hot right, they say fuck alot, tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" The teasing game was one of Ian's specialities, he used it enough just to get Mickey to cry out and to tell him what he wanted. "</p><p>Prompt: Mickey being extremely vocal and loud during sex. It's just soooo good how can he not tell Ian how good it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Feel Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> God, this was so hot to write tbh lul - Loved this prompt because I die for Mickey being really vocal in bed like fucking YES.... I tried so yes, I hope you like it??
> 
> Prompt me my lovelies : im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com 
> 
> Talk to me?? Send me asks of how hot these two can be

Mickey's back was pressed against the length of the couch, his legs needy, hooked around Ian's waist. Ian's laid in-between his legs, hoisting himself up on one arm as his lips attack against Mickey's neck. Their making-out session had been going a strong ten minutes, Mickey's cock was hard against Ian's legs, the rough layer of his sweats causing him to cry out. “Ian, get _in_ me.” 

 

Ian ruts against him, ignoring his pleads in affection for Mickey's moans, he sucks against the skin below Mickey's ear, licking against the sensitive skin. The teasing game was one of Ian's specialities, he used it enough just to get Mickey to cry out and to  _tell_ him what he wanted. Mickey's needy attitude begins to build, his ankle hooking underneath Ian's ass. One of his hands trail down to Ian's ass, gripping against the soft cushion of flesh. “I swear to fuck- I'd rather come all over you than all over these sweats. So get the fuck  _in_ me.” 

 

Mickey can feel Ian's cock twitch against him, his own body calling out for that sweet sensation that Ian's cock was able to give him. His hands rake against Ian's bare back, clawing into his skin, the redhead some-what gives in and rushes to kick off his own sweats. Ian had never heard Mickey be so vocal – and he fucking loved it, and it was clear his dick did too. As soon as he was cleared from his own pants, thankful that they fucked only a couple of hours earlier (because boxers were just not needed), he grabs onto Mickey's pants, lifting himself up off the other man. 

 

“Thank fuck, 'bout time Gallagher.” Mickey gasps out, tilting his hips up off the couch so he could successfully pull off his pants. Ian's hands are cold against his thighs, fingers softly trailing, teasing against his skin. “Come on, Come _on.”_ Mickey shoves Ian back to his mouth, his hand against the back of his red hair, tugging at the strands helplessly. 

 

“Little desperate aren't we?” Ian manages to breath out through each kiss, his smirk evident but Mickey chose to ignore it. Their dicks rubbed against eachother, the friction already building in Mickey's stomach. “What do you want, Mick?” Ian's voice is husky, pulling Mickey's legs around his waist. One of his hands reaches into the gap between them, stroking against Mickey's leaking cock. 

 

“You.” Mickey groans out, his hand knocking back as his back slightly arched. “I want _you,_ just fuck me Gallagher. Fuck- _me.”_ His whole body is shaking with sensitivity, he can literally feel the blood drawing from Ian's back. Ian huffs out a moan, his lips brushing against Mickey's shoulder. After rocking for a while, Mickey takes it in his mission to get Ian to fill him up. 

 

The older boy trails his hand down Ian's arm, catching the wrist that was wrapped around his dick. “You better get that thing in me before I come all over your hand.” Mickey breaths, back arching at the bite against his shoulder. Ian laughs darkly, pushing himself up so he could line them up. 

 

“Lube?” Ian asks, his fingers already pushing through Mickey's hole. 

 

The brunette shakes his head, desperately. “Do you really think I need that when you spunked in there less than –  _ah –_ an hour ago.” He raises a lousy eyebrow, trying to catch his laboured breaths. He watches as Ian opens to condom with his teeth, slipping it on with care. Mickey groans, hands reaching out to get that contact all over again. “ _Gallagher.”_ He grumbles as Ian teases his hole, letting the tip go in and pulling it out. 

 

“Be patient, _gosh_ Mickey.” Ian laughs, finally filling him up until he was balls deep. Mickey feels his eyes roll to the back of his head, back lifting up from the cushions underneath him. Ian grabs under his back, latching his lips to the dip in Mickey's elevated chest. Swiftly, he roughly forces Mickey towards him, wrapping his legs fully around his back. 

 

“Move, now.” Mickey demands, biting against Ian's jaw. “I need you to fucking move.” He feels himself getting more vocal, but fuck – Ian always teased him and he might aswell shout a little. Ian complies and slowly rocks his hips against Mickey's, teasing Mickey's sweet spot every time he sees Mickey's eyes bulge out of his head. 

 

“You like that, Mick?” Ian smiles, flexing his hips each time Mickey's matched his. 

 

“ _Harder –_ fuck me _harder.”_ He kicks his heel into Ian's ass, driving him further into him. Ian takes it in consideration, using all of his strength to drill into Mickey. He's going that hard the couch is starting to squeak against the wooden floor, the cushions falling to the floor. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Mickey chants, trying to hide his face into the cushion laid under his head. 

 

Ian grabs his chin, turning it towards himself. “Look at me Mick, I want to see you.” More than that, he really fucking  _loved_ hearing him. Mickey nods, keeping his eyes from drooping closed. “Shit, Gallagher. Fuck, you feel so good. You  _do_ me so good.” 

 

“Fuck.” Ian mutters out, forcing his hips to go faster, he grabs onto Mickey's thighs for more leverage. The older boy is literally unravelling underneath him and he can't help but jitter at that fact. Mickey's fingers are torturing his back, pulling at the skin with desperation. “ _Right,_ there. Yes, fuck me with that perfect fucking cock.” Mickey yelps out, his voice echoing through the halls of the house, grabbing the back of Ian's neck to rest their foreheads together. "Fuck, _so_ fucking good."

 

Ian knows he's hit the right spot when he feels Mickey's hitch of breath against his own, he pushes their chests together, his hand hooking at Mickey's back, he pulls him up into his lap and continues to thrust into him – the movements getting more sloppy but he didn't stop, he didn't stop for Mickey's moans. “ _Shit –_ fuck –  _Ian.”_ Mickey then kisses him, his arms looped around Ian's neck, hands tugging at the hairs on the nape of his neck. "God, you're so fucking-"

 

“ _Mick – fuck.”_ Ian cries out, resting his head against Mickey's chest, hands still firm against Mickey's thighs. “Keep going, just – fuck – keep going.” Mickey's voice is raspy, barely audible, he bites down on his lip – trying to release himself around Ian. Cursing to himself, he feels Ian against his cock, his long fingers wrapping around him at each thrust. 

 

“I fuckin-” Mickey stutters out, his throat clogging at the moans building up. “I – fuck-” He feels himself getting closer, his voice getting more louder and needy. “I fucking – Ian, Holy shit.” Ian increases the pace, steadying his legs onto the floor so he could give more. “ _Holy,_ fuck – Just like that – holy-” 

 

Ian bites against Mickey's nipple, licking at the sensitive skin, he feels the pit in his stomach curdle, his body twitching for his climax. “I fucking love hearing you, Mick. Fucking lov-e-” He can't finish his sentence when Mickey's ass clenches around him – he swears he can see stars. Mickey's pleads are extremely loud and he can't get enough of it.

 

“Look at what you fucking do to me.” Mickey spits out, aggressively kissing the side of Ian's face. “So fucking close-” He cries out again, he swears he hears Ian mumble the same thing and he rolls his hips against Ian's as he ass desperately ruts against him. “I fuckin-” He starts to say again, he's not sure why he wants to say it, but he will. 

 

Ian's hips start to get erratic, pounding into Mickey so fucking hard. Mickey comes first, soaking the small gap between his and Ian's chest. Mickey doesn't stop moving, his hips craving for that feeling of sensitivity. “I fucking -” Then Ian fills the condom inside of him, soaking inside of his hole. Mickey can't help it. 

When his head hits against Ian's shoulder, he kisses gently against the skin. “I fucking love you.” Despite, trying to cool down from the-best-fucking-release, Ian beams, resting his sweat-soaked forehead against Mickey's, trying to finally breathe. 


End file.
